


Training Day

by MikelaArts



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Damn it Fiona, Damn it Zer0 learn to dodge, Other, Run Rhys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:36:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Fiona convinces Zer0 to train Rhys, although he does it in his own special way. Rhys has never ran so fast in his life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited so please excuse any missed pronouns, I just finished an essay ;-;
> 
> God I missed this couple, screw college I need Zerhys

Rhys had always admired the way Zer0 was able to use his sword. To put it simply it was just cool. The way their body flowed like a river but attacked as viciously as a wave against the shore just mesmerized him. He let out a small sigh as he watched the assassin train for the fifth time that day.

“Careful Rhys, if you stare any longer you may get a boner.” Rhys shot a glare over to Fiona as the other Vault Hunters chuckled to themselves. He rarely came to Sanctuary to hang out with them, preferring to work in his office and ignore everyone. After a small fight with Fiona- or Fiona beating his head across the table- he decided to start coming every three days. And that’s because of his busy schedule, not because it’s when Zer0 always visits. 

“Shut up Fiona, go kiss your gun or something.” He tore his eyes away from Zer0 to send her another glare.

“Oh good one, it almost sounded like an actual comeback.” Rhys let out a long groan as the vault hunters started to laugh again. He knew he was an easy target but can’t they leave him alone so that he can ogle- admire Zer0?

“Look man you stare at him train every single time you come here. Just ask him to show you how it’s done.” Fiona sat next to him now, watching the assassin with him. 

“It’s not that simple, we’re both very busy and he wouldn’t want to teach me- oh my god Fiona don’t, no!” Rhys reached out to grab Fiona but he was too late, she already ran to Zer0. He watched in agony at the few words they exchanged with each other. Zer0 gave a small nod and turned towards Rhys, stalking over to him.

“Training begins now./” Rhys only had time to look confused for a small second before Zer0 thrusted their sword towards him. He quickly leapt out the chair with a small scream and ran out the door. He could faintly hear the others complain that Fiona ruined their fun but he couldn’t focus on them with Zer0 at his heels. He let out a small scream as the assassin landed in front of him.

“You’re too slow. Run faster./” Rhys ducked his head quickly to avoid being hit again. He knew Zer0 was taking it easy on him but that didn’t mean he had a chance to screw up. He pulled out his stun baton and hit the back of their legs with it. Zer0 tensed for a few seconds, allowing Rhys to make his escape. He ran quickly to the teleport station and slammed in his offices coordinates. The station hummed lowly and teleported him there, barely missing Zer0’s sword.

 

Once in his office Rhys took a moment to catch his breath. He grabbed a sword from his display case and held it shaking, his stun baton in his other hand. He loved the assassin very much but he took things to literal and Rhys didn’t feel like dying due to “training”. He let out another shaky breath and took a step back, colliding into someone. His breath hitched in his throat as a hand slinked around his waist.

“I got you now Rhys.” Rhys let out a panicked scream as he hit the alien with his baton again, quickly turning around and stabbing him. Zer0 sent out a “D:” emoji and stared down at the sword sticking out of his stomach.

 

“O-Oh my god Zer0! I’m so sorry!” Rhys reached for the sword but stopped when Zer0 raised up his hand, the emoji neer leaving their mask. They pulled out the sword slowly and dropped it to the ground. It was covered in a dark purple, slightly bubbling like it was boiling. Zer0 covered the wound and fell to the ground. The emoji flickered a few times before disappearing as the assassin went still. Rhys dropped to their side quickly and shook them.

“Zer0!” Rhys felt tears going down his face as he held the alien in his arms, wishing for them to come back. He didn’t mean to actually stab them; he was only scared. Why didn’t he move out of the way like he usually does? Rhys let out another sob and held them closer. He reached for their hand and let out a yelp when it grabbed him and yanked him down. In a blink Zer0 was sitting on him with a sword to his neck.

“Don’t let your guard down./ Make sure you finish the kill./ You’re bad at this.” Zer0 flashed a “>:(“ onto their mask but Rhys could care less. He grabbed Zer0 and lunged up to him, confident that they would move the sword. Zer0 held the boy and rubbed his back briefly as he cried. 

“I thought you were dead!” Rhys swore he could hear a snort come from them.

“Would never happen./ You’re too sloppy to kill./” Rhys half wanted to kiss the mask that shined a “:D” at him and half wanted to bash it in. 

“I hate you.”

“You love me liar./”


End file.
